


Johns bunny ears

by Lord_Risley



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, I am so sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rabbit/Bunny kink, Top!lock, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John runs into a hen party he gets given a pair of bunny ears. Who knew they'd have such an effect on Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johns bunny ears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my bunny Jawn. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry *Cringe*

John giggled helplessly as he leant heavily against the wall trying to fit his key into the lock. For some reason the door was swimming about in front of him refusing to stay still. He gave the door a kick and swore loudly as a sharp pain shot through his foot. He hopped about on one foot. He tried the lock a few more times and only succeeded in stabbing the door with his key and scratching the wood. He was just attempting another vicious stab when the door swung open and he fell through the gap.

Sherlock caught John as he fell, straight forward and holding his key out like a tiny lance. "Woah. Good time at the pub?" He laughed and pushed his drunk boyfriend back up into a standing position

"Sorry" He grinned back, swaying slightly "We ran into a hen party.....Wow they could drink" 

"A hen party?" Sherlock frowned

"Yer...and look what I got!" John giggled and plonked a pair or white and pink fluffy bunny ears on his head. "It matches this" He spun around to show the white, fluffy tail that was stuck to the back of his trousers.

"That's um...." Sherlock gulped and stepped back a little as John started to twitch his nose like a rabbit

"Do you not like it?" He teased 

"No....I, I like it" He tried to hide the embarrassing tent in his trousers

"Sherlock Holmes!" John grinned widely "Have you got an erection?"

"No! I do not find the sight of you in bunny ears the least bit-" He was cut off mid sentence as John lunged forward, pressing his lips against Sherlock's and knocking the pair of them back onto the sofa. They kissed passionately and roughly as they tore at each clothes, trousers flung across the room, shirt hanging from the lampshade, and pants making it all the way to the kitchen. As the bunny ears were pulled from Johns head Sherlock grabbed them and plonked them back on "Keep them!" 

"Sher..." John laughed and grabbed the tail from the ground. "Should I keep this too"

"Oh yes" Sherlock purred throatily. They looked at each other, both unsure who was more surprised by the unexpected sound. 

"Did you just purr?" John asked, trying desperately hard not to laugh 

"No!....I....I...It's those ears and I just want to...." He looked away, his face flushing bright red

"What? Love, tell me" John took Sherlock's face and gently turned it back to him. "I promise I won't laugh"

"You will"

"I won't"

"You will"

"Just bloody tell me Sherlock"

"Wann bom you tai" He mumbled incoherently back, eyes downcast

John sighed and hooked his ankles together around Sherlock's waist "I am not letting go until you tell me"

"I want to bomp your tail" Sherlock muttered in the quietest, little voice possible

"Bomp my tail?" 

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" He pointed a warning finger at John

"Who's laughing?" John asked in the most serious voice he could manage. He unhooked his ankles and with some difficulty, because Sherlock wouldn't move, managed to roll over onto all fours. He reached back and stuck the tail to his skin just above his arse cheeks and wiggled.

Sherlock bit his lip trying to restrain himself. Everything about this was so unlike him....It just seemed wrong. John wiggled again and the tail wobbled.

It was almost as though someone else was in control now, Sherlock reached out and grabbed the white fluffy tail "Bomp bomp" 

"Sher?" John looked behind him

"Oh John!" Sherlock threw himself on top of his boyfriend, pressing kisses to every, spare bit of skin he could. He trailed kisses across the shoulders and neck, sucking and biting, leaving little marks and bruises as he went, John quivering beneath him.

Every time he moved Sherlock could feel the soft, fluffy tail brushing against him until he was grinding hard against it, his erection pushing between Johns arse cheeks. He pressed two fingers to Johns lips and waited to feel his boyfriends mouth open to slide them in.

John sucked the fingers greedily, swirling his tongue round and coating them with his saliva before opening his mouth again, letting Sherlock slide them out, trailing them slowly across his lips. 

Sherlock's fingers pressed to Johns tight entrance, smearing the saliva around, teasing the sensitive area with gentle presses. He rubbed the muscle until it started to relax and pressed inside. He slid his finger in slowly, letting his lover adjust to the intrusion before sliding in and out carefully and adding a second finger and starting to scissor slowly

"God...Just do it!" John groaned, grasping his cock and stroking himself.

"Ooh Angry bunny" Sherlock grinned and removed his fingers, aligning himself and pushing in, one hand braced on Johns hip. 

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" John bellowed as Sherlock sank into him.

Sherlock gasped, the pleasure of the first thrust into his boyfriend, feeling him stretch around his cock, warm and tight, never grew old, never ordinary. He drew back and thrust in hard making the fluffy tail wobble. "I don't know why, but that's so damn sexy" He murmured as he started long, hard thrusts, making the tail wobble and bounce. He kept going until he was buried deeply in John, his body pressed tightly up against the other mans. 

"Don't stop...." John whined as he fisted his own cock quickly now. 

Sherlock began a fast, frenetic pace, pounding against John. The air was filled with the obscene sounds of their grunts, groans, Johns swearing and the sound of balls slapping noisily against skin. 

It wasn't long before Johns body tightened around Sherlock as he climaxed, spilling over his hand and onto the sofa. 

Sherlock thrust twice more against Johns, tightened, clenched muscle, buried himself deeply and came. He panted, leaning heavily onto John.

"C-Christ Sher" John uttered breathlessly, slumping down onto the sofa feeling completely exhausted.

Sherlock flopped down on top of John, spreading himself over his lover, burying his face in the sandy blonde hair. 

"John" He whispered.

"Mmmm?"

"Keep the bunny ears"


End file.
